This research will examine the relationship between filial responsibilities and filial crisis among adult children. A survey of 600 children, estimated to be between 34 and 54 years of age, will be undertaken. Information will be collected from equal numbers of subjects stratified on mother's marital status, either widowed or currently married and living with spouse. Respondents will be the adult children of women who have previously participated in a study of the social-psychological consequences of family size among older women. Thus, this study is a renewal of previously funded research. The major areas on which information will be collected are: 1) filial responsibilities, 2) filial behaviors, 3) quality and quantity of interaction with parent(s), 4) filial crisis dimensions (i.e., anxiety, guilt, depression, and self-esteem), and 5) background and demographic variables. The general hypothesis to be tested is that there is not a direct relationship between filial crisis and responsibility: instead the relationship is moderated by other variables, such as the parent's and child's health, financial status, marital status, employment status, proximity, quality of relationship and the degree of congruence between filial responsibilities and behaviors. Because the data from the mothers will have previously been collected, we will also be able to compare and contrast the responses of mothers and children, thus better understanding the factors which lead to "filial crisis."